


Loki Introduces Asgard to Dinosaurs

by StefanLokison



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU weirdness, Author Regrets Absolutely Nothing, Crack, Dinosaurs, Drabble, Gen, I had to don't judge me, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki drags Thor into something insane and fun, Loki gets excited about science and dinosaurs, Not at all canon compliant, One Shot, The Avengers (2012) Never Happened, This was made up in three seconds, Thor never happened, Why does Heimdall still have his job?, happy loki, i'm not sorry at all, sheer crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefanLokison/pseuds/StefanLokison
Summary: Loki has dinosaurs, need I say more?
Relationships: Blue & Charlie the Velociraptor & Delta & Echo (Jurassic Park), Loki & Raptor pack, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Loki Introduces Asgard to Dinosaurs

The Bi-frost opens, with Thor standing at the doorway to the observatory with Odin, Frigga, Sif and the Warriors Three. All of them expect to reprimand Loki for running off one day without notice and not returning for an entire year. But when Loki's silhouette appears, four more are there as well. They're oddly shaped too, with long tails?, small arms and weird heads. When Loki comes into full view, he's wearing the widest smile anyone has ever seen on him. He looks like he's about to burst out laughing as well, which garners a smattering of weird looks from everyone else; except Heimdall, because it's him. The odd shapes now look... reptilian? What in the world is going on here? His brother looks about to burst with excitement as well, which is the weirdest thing Thor has seen in the thousand odd years he's lived. Sif recovers from her shock first though, and marches over to slap the giant grin off of Loki's face. Needless to say it doesn't work. If anything, it makes him almost break. Thor then marches over to his brother, shaking him around to try and figure out where the face of insane childish glee came from. He came to the conclusion it was the reptile-looking things. Nothing will break Loki's smile, not even Fandral bonking him on the shoulder with his sword pommel, nor Odin's ten minute rant about worrying his family, shirking duties and blah blah blah.... Loki's already stopped listening. Loki still hasn't explained anything yet, either. That's when Thor stomps up to Loki and demands him to explain what he was doing and what those _things_ are that came with him and are just waiting around. Loki's eyes are full of unfettered joy, and he loses any and all restraint. 

"Blue, come here!" One of the _things_ walks over and stops by Loki. "Thor, this is my velociraptor. Her name is blue. Behind me are her brothers, Charlie, Delta and Echo." Weirdly enough, each raptor walks over when it's name is called. 

"But what _are they_ ?" Volstagg asks, just as lost as everyone else.

"They're my dinosaurs! They're amazing!"

"Loki, I swear to the Norns, if you've sired another monster-"

"Nope! Not sired, but I did effectively raise them. I'm their trainer, so they follow me around. Check this out!" Loki pulls out a clicker and a bag of sausage bits. He clicks the clicker once, "Blue, get Fandral's rapier, buddy." The raptor chased Fandral halfway across the length of the bridge before it came back with his sword in it's mouth. Loki congratulated it, feeding it a piece of sausage. Fandral trails back, glaring at the raptor as he picked up his slobbered rapier off the floor.


End file.
